Nakai
}} The ancient Kroxigor known as Nakai the Wanderer is a revered creature, regarded by Skink Priests as a powerful jungle-spirit made manifest. Though he has travelled all over the world, he is a mighty protector of the Lizardmen , appearing anywhere out of the jungle during times of need, before disappearing once more. He famously appeared at the Defence of Itza, wreaked havoc at the Red Fields and was recently reported at the Great Reckoning. His presence is a tangible portent that a battle of great import is about to take place. In the aftermath of such major events, the Skink Priests treat Nakai with deference, adorning his massive, battle-scarred body with ceremonial tokens. Over the millennia of victories, Nakai has become quite festooned with such golden tributes. History It is believed that Nakai was originally spawned in Tlanxla during the time of the first spawnings, before the city's destruction during the Great Catastrophe. Ever since the gnarled Kroxigor has appeared all across the Lustrian continent throughout the centuries, usually just hours before a battle takes place. Sometimes, the appearance of Nakai is all that has alerted isolated temples of a forthcoming raid. His own temple city in ruins, he traveled to Itza where he participated at the Defence of Itza during the Great Catastrophe. It was in this titanic battle that Nakai rose to prominence. He killed four score of the foul daemons, holding the vital Bridge of the Stars on his own until reinforcements arrived, earning him great honor. So great was the tally of Daemon-things reaped by the Kroxigor that day that it is said such creatures fear the site as they do no other place in the material world, hearing the death knell of uncounted numbers of their kin echoing down the millennia. He was thought slain, until his reappearance nearly three thousand years later. Nakai appeared again during the Rise of Sotek. Clan Pestilens had brought forth an especially powerful Rat Ogre, its strength and vitality only increasing as the clan and it were more enamoured by disease and filth. The two huge creatures sought each other out from the very start of the battle, which soon became a mere backdrop to the titanic clash. Foul diseases leaked from the wounds Nakai inflicted upon it, coming close to overwhelming the mighty Kroxigor. At the last, Nakai cut the beast down, but in so doing was splattered with stinking gore. The Kroxigor was immediately gripped by a fierce fever and collapsed into a deep coma. Fearing he might perish, the Skinks attended to him with the most potent balms and ointments they could concoct. After many long months, the Kroxigor's fever broke, and he regained consciousness, staggering to his feet and making off once more in search of those enemies who would defile the realms of the Lizardmen. In 930 IC, he aided Lord Xltep in defeating the shambling hordes of drowned pirates and sailors of Luthor Harkon at the Battle of the Eclipse, thus preventing his attempt at penetrating the Lustrian interior. Nakai's body is protected by much heavier natural armour than the Kroxigor of later spawnings, and he is covered in scars and battle wounds that he has sustained over the years. He has survived the most heinous of injuries that would be fatal for any other creature. When he appears, the Skink Priests treat him with great deference, adorning him with ceremonial wargear and renewing the gold plates and sacred decorations that are hammered into his toughened skin and horns, before he enters battle. Gallery 1_nakai_04b.jpg|Nakai in combat. Sources * Warhammer: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 26 ** : pg. 40 * Warhammer: Lizardmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 14 * Warhammer: Lizardmen (6th Edition) ** : pg. 7 ** : pg. 9 ** : pg. 65 * Lustria (Campaign book) ** : pg. 46 * : White Dwarf UK (Issue #306) ** : pg. 77 * : Total War: Warhammer II es:Nakai Category:Lizardmen Characters Category:Kroxigors Category:Tlanxla Category:N